(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, especially relates to so-called iron golf club head or a putter golf club head.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is mainly for the purpose of both enlarging so-called sweet area and lowering the center of gravity of a golf club head that the weight distribution of golf club head including iron golf club head or the like is adjusted in an inventon relating to a golf club head. It is obvious to those skilled in the art that to enlarge a sweet area, the center of gravity of a club head should be positioned comparatively backward, or else, the weight distribution of golf club head should be concentrated upon a peripheral portiton relative to a face besides the enlargement of a volume of golf club head itself. One of the representative of a means for realizing such weight distribution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3847399, in which a head body is formed hollow, or a back surface of a club head is formed with a cavity.
Further, another representative of the above-mentioned weight distribution of a club head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1968092, in which a plurality of members are joined to structure an iron golf club head in order to make it easier to adjust the weight distribution of a club head. According to the disclosed club head, a face member is firmly welded to the front side of a head body having a hosel, while an inserting member is sandwiched between the head body and the face member for firmly combining them. However, the above-mentioned priot art have had problems such as relatively difficult fabrication of a club head as well as low connection strength of each member of a club head, which will at worst, will cause a disassembly or breaking of the club head. Further, according to the prior art, the back surface is formed with a curved surface, which prevents a player from concentrating on a play in "addressing balls". That is, in addressing balls, a player must carefully choose a position of a face relative to a ball, which will be disturbed by the curved back surface as it will become an obstacle to the view.